english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul St. Peter
Paul Schmidl Peter (born April 26, 1958 in Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA), known by his stage name: Paul St. Peter, is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2016) - Master Fu (ep14) 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Narrator *Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss (2014) - Tritannus Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Argento Soma (2003) - Officer (ep16) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Punch, Additional Voices *Durarara!! (2011) - Anri's Father, Dollar#5 (ep11), Higa, Syndicate Member#2 (ep13), Man's Voice B (ep14) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Priest (ep5), Refugee (ep7), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Imakurusu *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Restaurant Owner (ep4), Shop Owner *Gun Frontier (2003) - Ahonenn, Mayor, Postman *Gungrave (2005) - Bodyguard (ep21), Nyman (ep23) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Guzack (ep2), Jorgun, Thymilph, Village Chief (ep1) *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Examinee (ep8), Todo (ep6) *Kekkaishi (2010) - Koya *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - McMurdo Barriston, Nobleman (ep13), Savarin's Boss (ep16) *Monster (2009-2010) - Dr. Julius Reichwein, BKA Chief, Bar Owner (ep23), Eisler Memorial Doctor, Man (ep11), Police Chief (ep7), Police Inspector (ep17), Truck Driver (ep20), Turkish Man (ep17) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2017) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox, Allied Ninja H (ep270), Old Man (ep293), Rashii (ep270) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox (ep23) *One Punch Man (2016) - Subterranean (ep1), The Beast King (ep2) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Shinjin, Additional Voices *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Trigun (2000-2001) - Loose Ruth (ep1), Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Danny (ep6), Additional Voices *X (2003) - Priest (ep19) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Additional Voices *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Newscaster, Punch *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Diaboromon, Keramon, Kokomon, Infermon *Redline (2012) - Gori Rider *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox, Otsutsuki Clan Patriarch 'OVA - Dubbing' *éX-Driver (2002) - Doctor (ep6), Man 3 *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Additional Voices *Macross Plus (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Client (ep1), Sano (ep2) *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Bar Patron (ep4), Dozo, General (ep4), Official (ep1) Video Games 'Video Games' *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Digimon: All-Star Rumble (2014) - Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Stingmon), Stingmon, Wormmon *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead (2003) - Additional Voices *Section 8 (2009) - Arm Infantry 1 *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Lt. Colonel Victor Voychek *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Belkan Army Platoon, Additional Voices *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Nollin *Binary Domain (2012) - Additional Voices *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Yammy Riyalgo *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Flatski *Bravely Default (2013) - Karl the Innkeep *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Courier, Guard#2, Karl the Innkeep, Lande Lessor *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Highway Man *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Cornell *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Drakengard 3 (2014) - Michael *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Wei Yan, Xu Huang, Yuan Shao *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Wei Yan, Xu Huang, Yuan Shao *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Wei Yan, Yuan Shao *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Wei Yan, Yuan Shao *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Arms Dealer *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Commander *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Gregor, Laurent *Kessen II (2001) - Liu Zhang, Taishi Ci *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009) - Xemnas "No. I" *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Xemnas *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix (2013) - Xemnas "No.I" *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Xemnas *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Xemnas *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Operator *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Dr. Robert Leingod *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Tritheim *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Man, Mathia, Onlooker B, Symonne's Male Form, Villager *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Andrew Cherenkov Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (78) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (73) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2017. Category:American Voice Actors